Mother's Week Tradition
by Serpico1986
Summary: Since Mother's Day isn't actually a Greeks Tradition, despite of been celebrated, the Miller family decided to make their own tradition to celebrate it, every day on the week.


**Good evening, here's another story on the Greeks, i hope you like it.**

 **Still, doing some maths, the movies arent mathematically accurate with each other, so, lets assume something's... Despite of the first movie were released in 2002, lets assumed that the story takes place around 1999-2000, so Paris born around 2000-2002, this way in the six years epilogue she's six years old in 2006 and at the secound movie, she's around 17.**

 **Anyway, lets go with the story... Since i'm the only one here, i ended up connecting all my stories, but i promise i will change something, if it's not embarrassing.**

 **With that i wish you a nice story time**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **MOTHER'S WEEK TRADITION**

( **2006** ) 6-year old Paris bounced up and down excited at the back at her Dad´s silver jeep, as they go to the mall; buy Toula her big gift for Sunday, Mother´s day.

It had become their tradition buy the gift a Sunday before mother´s day and keeps it hidden till the next Sunday, meanwhile, both of them, give her small gifts the whole week, like candies, drawings, flowers or something, making their personal tradition for the event, which became ''Mother´s week'' and eventually, all cousins ended up doing the same thing, buying gifts for their moms the whole week as well.

_/_

As they reached the Chicago mall, the little girl started look through all the stores, in search for something that could fit perfectly to her mother, in vain, nothing she saw, seemed to fit her mom, or she didn´t liked or thought her mother would dislike.

''Mommy will stay without her gift this time Daddy'' she said exhausted, but making her dad laugh

''don´t lose hope baby, we will find your mother a nice present… but only after an ice cream, what you think?'' he ask bribing her

''Dad? Are you bribing?'' she asked, holding a laugh '' Pappou said only Greeks can bribe''

''oh is that right? Let's prove him wrong then, let's buy an ice cream and find your mom a gift.'' Ian laughed as they continue to walk.

_/_

It took them the whole afternoon to find a gift, but they finally did at the jewelry store. It was Paris who saw first, a pretty solver necklace with a pink diamond pendant, it was expensive, but both father and daughter agreed that Toula would love.

''when she will use it Daddy?'' Paris asked as they left the store

''I don't know honey, Christmas maybe, or at Mother's day, I don´t know, but she will love it. I´m sure''

''she can use it at my wedding'' she said and Ian looked at her amazed

''you what?''

''my wedding, Daddy, Yjayja Maria said I will marry one day, in a big church, wearing a white dress, just like Mommy''

''Honey, let´s wait at least more twenty years to talk about thins, ok? Now let's go home, Mommy must be worry'' he said, trying to forget the wedding thing.

_/_

As scheduled, as soon as they got home, Ian hides the gift and during the whole week, they keep giving the Greek woman, as if they hadn't bought anything. Meanwhile, the little girl helped her mother pick up a gift for both her Yjayjas, although Paris wanted to by a gif for Aunt Athena and Grandaunt Voula as well.

When Sunday arrived, as usual, Paris rush to her parents room and jump on their bed, woken up them.

''Mommy, Daddy woke up, it´s time for Mommy´s gift.'' She exclaimed

''alright little one'' Ian agreed trying to get up ''I will get it''

''wait, more gifts? You two got me presents the whole week'' the mother laughed

''why you´re so surprised Mommy? We do this the last year'' said the girl

''because every year is a surprise'' Toula laughed ''let´s have breakfast and later you two give me the gift'' she suggested as the family get down for breakfast.

Once they finished, Paris get ready in her best clothes and ran to her mother. Two minutes later, Ian approach, with a small bag on his hand.

''surprise Mommy!'' the little girl yelled and taking the bag from her dad´s hand, she give it to her mother

''Happy Mother´s day babe'' Ian give her a kiss

''thanks you two, I really love it'' she said looking at the necklace ''it´s awesome''

''it´s for you to use on Christmas, at Yjayja Maria´s dinner tonight and at my wedding…'' she stop and look at Ian ''twenty years from now'' she said and both parents laugh

''of course sweetie, I will use tis neckless every time I can'' she said.

''Love you Mommy!'' the little girl jump at her mom´s arms

''I love you too, both of you, thanks very much for the gift, I do love it'' the mother said embracing her daughter and kissing her husband. Mother's day, was the best holiday ever for this young Greek woman.

_/_

It was a fun Sunday, after give Toula the gift, Ian and Paris decided to go visit the girl's paternal grandparents, with her mother went to Maria and Gus house to help with the banquet preparations. And at night both Millers and Portokalos, join for celebration in honor of all mothers of the family, like they did before and pretended to do the years to come…

Next year they did the same thing and the next year after that as well and Paris Was amazed of how her mother never ceased to be surprised every time they planned a gift.

_/_

 **(2017)**

Monday morning Maria decided to stay at home, doing some cleaning, before join her husband at the Zorba´s. suddenly, she heard her cellphone ringing, it was a video call from Paris, which the old woman felt odd, since as the teen keeps busy at the college, she barely had time to call anyone, except her dad.

''Honey Mou!'' Maria smiled at her granddaughter

''hey Yjayja, I'm calling to wish you a nice mother´s week, I tried to call Yjayja Harriet but she was busy I think'' Paris said with sadness in her voice.

''thank you honey… where are you?

''at the collage toilet''

''ti? Ti eínai korítsi!'' the shocked old woman exclaimed in Greek

''relax Yjayja, I'm dressed, see…'' she showed her legs ''I'm here because outside is very loud''

''oh… are you alright? You shouldn´t be in class right now?'' she said ''want me to go pick you up?''

''no Yjayja, I'm okay, it´s recess time.'' Paris rolled her eyes annoyed ''here´s the thing, remember that tradition Dad and I made up? To start celebrating Mother´s day a week earlier, till Sunday? Well, I decided to keep tradition and call you and Yjayja Harriet the whole week… just you two actually, otherwise, I will need to stay the whole day at the phone.'' She laughs

''thank you sweetheart. It's everything alright in college?'

''yep. And at home?''

''everything alright. Are you going to come this weekend?'' Maria asked and for a second, Paris keep quiet ''for mother´s day'' the old woman complete ''I want you here with me''

''er… Yjayja…'' Paris passes her hand over her hair like her dad ''to be honest I really want to go and Dad asked me the same thing yesterday…'' she paused ''but I have algebra test Tuesday next week and want to study, if I got home I will be distract''

''what a shame…'' Maria seemed sad

''but I will see what I can do, maybe I will just go on Sunday and get back Monday morning'' the teen decided ''I will let Dad know. Just do me a favor, remember him to give Patches a bath, I don´t want my dog smelling'' she hushed to say

''I will, don´t worry, I see you Sunday then… don´t forget to eat and keep concentrated at class, but more important, remember, protect the poulaki. Love you honey mou''

''love you too YjaYja, call you tomorrow'' Paris laughed and turn the cellphone off.

Drying her eyes, preventing a lonely tear to fall, the teen decided to go back to the dormitory, to charge her phone, when it ringed again. It was a messenger from Ian

'' _Hi, Babe, how are you? I hope you've seen this message just after class, huh? Your old father here is missing you, come this weekend for your grandmother's mother's feast, I promise that if you come, I'll make that strawberry baklava you like. A kiss and study hard. With Love, Daddy_ ''

Upon reading the messenger, Paris couldn't help but laugh, her dad knew how to won her out of her ideas. With that, she reread the text and answered

" _Okay then Dad, i will, but only if you give Patches a bath and stop bribing me. Love ya_ "she texted back, before turning off the phone and going back to the classes.

END


End file.
